If I Could Fly
by Santeria Sienna
Summary: A collection of random one-shots of days in the lives of the Z gang children. Chapter 2 is up! Halloween themed for your holiday reading pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

If I Could Fly

AN: Hey all! I was listening to a song called "If I Could Fly" by Above & Beyond, feat. Oceanlab and it made me think of this nice little short story to write. If you listen to the song while reading the story (the flying part, at least), it kind of enhances the mood. (Youtube that shiz.)

This will be a story made up of one-shots, once again, but some things in chapters may be referenced in others. They will basically cover moments in Trunks' and Pan's lives as they grow up and some moments will be when they get older. They will not necessarily be in any order, just as they come to mind. So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBGT or "If I Could Fly" by Above & Beyond feat. Oceanlab.

"_If I could fly, see the world beneath me_

_Feel as though I'm set free_

_Oh, if I could fly."_

….

Pan sat in the lush green grass as she watched Trunks whip around in the air above her. The warm summer day had prompted Bulma to throw a picnic for her family and his, once again bringing everyone together for good times. The whole idea of 'family bonding' was lost on the four year old, but she still enjoyed having everyone here together. She liked it when all of her friends were together, then they all smiled and laughed, which in turn made her smile and laugh.

Goten came to sit down in the grass next to his niece. It was hard for the nine year old to consider Pan his niece, seeing as how there was only a five year age difference between them. Uncles were supposed to be old men who doted upon their nieces every once in a while when they came to visit. Truthfully, he thought of her as a little sister since she was frequently hanging out with him and Trunks. He watched her large, dark brown eyes follow Trunks in amazement as he flew back and forth through the air, occasionally throwing in a flip or two.

He scooted himself over to pull Pan into a hug, resting her between his out-stretched legs, her small back against his small chest. She turned to look up at him.

"Goten, why can't I fwy like that? I'm a s-saiyan too. I wanna fwy!" She crossed her arms and began to pout, jealous that the boys could do something that she couldn't.

"Panny, you're only four. Trunks is ten, he has had tons of time to practice and get good at flying and stuff."

Pan poked her bottom lip out as she looked up at him. "But, but…but I wanna wearn now!" She began to whine as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Goten didn't know what to do, he hated to see Pan upset and even more so when she was crying and making a scene. He tightened his grip on her, trying to comfort her in some small way. He was only nine, what else could he do?

"Pan, don't cry, one day you can fly like me and Trunks and then we'll go on adventures and we'll fly over the oceans, and go see Master Roshi on his island, and all kinds of stuff!" He kept trying to calm her but to no avail; she wasn't letting this go anytime soon.

Trunks looked down at the two from the air, he could hear Pan's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. Judging by the worried and slightly panicked look on Goten's face, and the way she gripped his pant legs, she was upset about something. He let himself fall out of the air and landed softly on the ground, making his way over to the girl and her uncle.

He stepped up behind her and leaned over, his head hovering slightly above and between Goten's and Pan's. "What's up Pan-Chan?"

Pan immediately let go of Goten's clothes and grasped onto the very bottom of Trunks' shorts. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I wanna fwy wike you, Trunks! I'm a saiyan wike you so that means I can fwy!"

Trunks looked down at the death grip she had on his shorts. "But Panny, you're too young. It takes a lot of concentration and energy to do it when you first try."

"I don't cawre! I am big and stwong wike you guys and I wanna fwyyyyyy!" Her voice was becoming louder by the moment.

Trunks sighed and continued to look down at her. _'Why does she want me to teach her? Why not Goten, or Gohan, or Goku, or Videl. Why ME?'_ He sighed for a second time and bent down to her level. Goten loosened his grip on his niece so that she could move closer to Trunks. Trunks placed his hands under her arms, picking her up off the ground, and stood back up. He positioned her so that he had one arm around her back, and another wrapped around her legs, holding her to him.

Goten stood up from the grass, curious as to what Trunks was going to do. It was not unusual for Trunks to hold Pan, he did it all the time, more so than Goten himself, but not when she was whining like this.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Goten started to follow Trunks as he made his way over to the patio where the adults were. Pan seemed just as confused, but didn't voice her thoughts; she was too busy working up more tears.

Bulma watched as her son walked towards the patio and couldn't help but smile. He was already a little heartthrob and Pan was his little princess. They were unusually close for her being such a young age. Trunks was just as, if not more protective of her than he was of his own sister. _'Aww, look how cute. He holds her so protectively and she just wraps those little arms around his neck as if it's the most natural thing in the world.' _She smiled at the cuteness of it all.

Vegeta lifted his gaze from his own daughter, who resided in his lap for the time being, up to his son, who was carrying Kakarot's grand child in his arms. _'Ten years old and already bringing the girls home.'_ He smirked at his own little joke. In all honesty, he did not have a problem with Pan, in fact, he liked her quite a good amount. He admired the four year-old's spirit, the one he had seen at the martial arts tournament a few months before. Her determination to make something of herself made him proud to call her a saiyan. He knew the relationship between his son and the girl was a rare find and that it would not easily be broken.

Trunks walked past his parents and up to Gohan. He removed his arm from around Pan's back and tapped the man's shoulder, quickly replacing the removed arm. Gohan stopped shoveling food into his mouth to look down at the lavender-haired saiyan and saw that he had his only child in his little muscular arms. He smiled down at Trunks and ruffled his hair. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing with my little girl?"

Trunks shifted his hold on Pan just a little. "She wants to learn how to fly."

Pan moved her head closer to Trunks', pressing their cheeks together and looked up at her father with a pleading look on her face. "Pwease daddy?"

Gohan groaned. Four years old and she was already suckering him into getting what she wanted. Trunks stood there with a blank expression on his face, slightly nuzzling Pan's face as she pushed hers against his and waited to see if she would get her way. Videl moved closer to look at the two youngsters.

"Pan, honey, you're a little too young. Goten and Trunks didn't learn to fly until they were five and six. Maybe in a year or so, okay sweetie?"

Pan frowned, ready to cry. She wanted to be able to do what the others could, especially Trunks.

"But-but, Mommy!" She cried, drawing out her syllables, attracting attention to herself.

Trunks cringed as she screamed in his ear and subconsciously starting swaying his body, attempting to calm her like he did to Bra when she would bust out in tears.

"Shhhh, Panny it's okay. Don't cry." He clutched her body closer to his, making his sways a little more exaggerated.

Gohan couldn't help but notice Trunks' care for Pan as well as the position of their faces. He always handled her with such care, making sure she was happy and treated like a little doll. He held her as if she was going to break at any moment. "How about if Trunks takes you for a ride?" Gohan offered.

Trunks stopped his sways to turn around and look at Gohan, confusion evident in his young eyes. "What? Me take her for a ride." He lifted his deep blue eyes to the sky. "Up there?" Pan immediately stopped crying and looked at her father.

"Yeah, why not? As long as you promise to take care of her and not let her fall, you can take her for a short flight!" Gohan smiled at the two youngsters. Videl turned to Gohan. "Are you sure? He's only ten!" Gohan smiled at her as well. "Look at him, look at the way he is holding her. He won't let anything happen to her."

Trunks nodded his head quickly. "Yes, Gohan. I won't let anything at all happen to her! I'll keep her safe with me!"

"Alright, Trunks. Keep her safe, and don't go too fast!" Gohan smiled and nudged him with his hand, pushing him out towards the yard. Everyone had turned to see the show, wondering how Trunks was going to handle it. Pan seemed more than ecstatic, her shouts of joy making their way across the yard.

"Okay, Pan-Chan. Are you ready?" Trunks made sure his grip on her was firm and that there was no chance she would slip out.

Pan giggled in response. "Yeah! Wet's go Twunks!"

Trunks smiled at her. "Alright, in three… two… one!" He jumped up and took off into the air, making sure to keep his speed low.

Bulma was sure to get her two-cents in as they sped away. "You be careful with her Trunks!"

Surprisingly, Vegeta jumped in as well. "IF SHE COMES BACK WITH SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Everyone laughed at his outburst. He wasn't even blood related to Pan in any way and, like Trunks, he showed a fierce protectiveness of her. Gohan smiled to himself. Glad that he wasn't the only one looking out for his pride and joy.

Pan squealed with delight as Trunks rose higher into the sky, bringing them close to the clouds. She looked down at the buildings and trees as they got smaller and smaller. She tightened her arms around his neck. Her cheek was pressed against his once more and it made him smile. If she had been any other girl, there was no way this would have happened. He would not be touching her, much less holding onto her and taking her for a ride in the sky. Other girls had cooties. But this was Pan-Chan; he had been at the hospital the day she was born and always close by since then.

"Twunks, this is so much fun!" Pan screamed. She was having way too much fun with something so simple. He gave her a small smile. "It sure is Panny!"

He continued to soar into the clouds, allowing the cool moisture to run across their faces.

"Panny, let go of my neck and spread your arms out, touch the clouds!"

"But what if fawl? I don't wanna fawl Twunks!" She held on tighter.

He pushed his face further into hers. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I'll make sure something happens to me before it happens to you."

"Okay, Twunks. If you say sow…" She slowly unraveled her arms from around his neck and timidly held them out in front of her. She giggled when she felt the moisture pass along her hands which made him smile and rise higher into the clouds.

He continued their flight, allowing her to hold her arms out, as if she was directing the flight. He smiled down at her as he watched the amusement run across her face. Even he didn't understand why he was so close to her. Ever since she was little he felt a need to care for her, protect her. _'I hope it will always be that way.' _He brought her up above the clouds, able to see a perfect view of the blue sky and the brightly burning sun. He closed his eyes and let the wind whip across his face as Pan continued to 'navigate' them across the sky. He felt a small smile come to his small, childish face as he listened to her coos of happiness.

After they were a good distance away, he stopped. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I guess sow. I don't want mommy and daddy to worwy." She said thoughtfully.

He grinned. "Alright, hold on tight again, we're gonna go faster this time!" She giggled and brought her arms back around his skinny neck.

He took off and Pan screamed in delight once again as they flew back to Capsule Corp.

….

Goku watched as the two children came flying back. He smiled to himself, thinking of how close the two had become and how close it was making everyone in the two families become. Pan was always begging to see Trunks and Trunks to see Pan. The close connection had surprised everyone at first, but soon became the norm. He was glad to see that Gohan approved, he had always like Trunks, and the tyke was just as rambunctious and just as honorable as his father. Both father and son showed great favoritism towards his granddaughter and it brought him a sense of relief to know that if something were to happen to him, they would be there for her when he could not.

Trunks touched down on the lawn and allowed Pan to touch the ground as well. She went running straight towards her parents, yelling about how much fun the flight was and how she couldn't wait to learn it all on her own.

"And then we went up into the cwouwds and I could fewl the water on my hands!" She stuck her hands out in her father's face as if the water was still there to show him. He chuckled and ruffled her hair, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"It sounds like it was fun, sweetie."

Pan talked until she ran out of air and had to sit down for a breather. She began to pick at the grass as she saw a small caterpillar make its way towards her. It wasn't the first time she had seen one, but she was still completely amazed at the way it sauntered across objects and floors.

Goten soon came over to see what his little energizer bunny of a niece was giggling about. Upon seeing her discovery, he too joined her in the grass to watch the small show the caterpillar was making. Even Bra crawled off of Vegeta's lap to join them, sitting next to Pan and twisting her fingers in hers as she pointed to the small animal.

"Wook how small it is!" Bra giggled and moved forward, pulling Pan with her. "It's smaller than us! And we are pweety small compawred to everyone else!"

Trunks walked over to the table where his parents sat, the plate in his hand crammed full with food. He sat in the chair and placed the plate on the table, immediately digging in. Bulma leaned forward in her chair, placing her head in her hand as she rested her elbow on the table.

"So, baby, how was the flight? Did Pan like it?"

Trunks stopped in mid-chew to look up at his mom and smile, his mouth bulging from the food still held within it. "Yeawh, she shaid she wash havingsh fun and schtuff. She laughed and giggled and schtuff." He continued to chew and swallow the food, immediately shoveling more into his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad that you two had a good time together." She let a small knowing smirk cross her face. "You know, you sure do like to hold onto Pan an awful lot."

Trunks swallowed again. "Well, yeah, she's Pan. You know, my best friend besides Goten. I like having her around. When she gets older, I'm going to take her out with me and Goten when we go to the park and stuff and show her how to climb the monkey bars, and run up the slide, and jump off the swings!"

Bulma laughed as she watched him get excited over his future plans with Pan. _'Hopefully you will always be this caring and loving, Trunks.' _

"Then I guess you would be excited if I told you Pan was staying the night tonight, as well as Goten, huh?"

Trunks' head shot up from his plate. "Really?"

"Yup. You guys are going to have a little movie night and slumber party." She smiled down at him.

"Oh man! This is awesome! I have to go tell Pan and Goten!" He jumped down from his chair, plate of food forgotten, and made a beeline for the yard, screaming in happiness the whole way. Bulma laughed as she heard the other three children's excited yells as Trunks delivered the good news to them. So easily amused are they.

….

They had set up camp in the living room. Their sleeping bags were all laid out in a row, Trunks' first, followed by Pan's with Goten on the other side of her and Bra taking up the end. The girls had scurried upstairs, with the help of Vegeta, to change while the boys grabbed snacks, with the help of Bulma. She had thrown a few bags of popcorn in the microwave for them and settled for watching the little food hoarders scavenge for more snacks while she waited for them to finish. She giggled a little as she watched Trunks throw a bag of gummy bears down to Goten as he floated at the level of the second shelf, followed by a large bag of marshmallows and a box of cookies.

"Don't forget the cheese crackers, Bra loves those!" Goten yelled up to Trunks.

Trunks' mouth formed a small 'O' and then smiled. "Oh yeah!" He shoved a box of pasta aside to dig for said crackers. He couldn't see everything in there so he turned his head to the side as he shoved his arm further into the pantry, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth in the process.

"Find 'em yet?"

"Ugh, no. Hold on." He threw his hand around some more before he finally found the box. He lowered himself to the floor as he let out a triumphant, "Oh yeah!"

Bulma finished pouring the popcorn into the bowl and handed it to Trunks. "Here you go, sweetie. I'm trusting you to not stay up too late, only a few movies and then lights out, okay?"

Trunks groaned and nodded his head. "I guess; it's only seven o'clock though!" Goten joined in to the protest and gave out a small, "yeah" after Trunks made his point.

"Yes, but by the time you finish the movies it will be late and Pan and Bra need their beauty sleep, and you boys need to sleep as well to keep your strength up for sparring."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on Trunks' forehead and then moved to Goten's and repeated the process.

"Now, go enjoy your movies!"

Trunks and Goten grabbed their stash and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room with wide smiles on their faces. The girls had already come downstairs and were rummaging through the movie bins, looking for something to watch.

Bra tugged on Pan's little sleep shirt and held up a movie. "What abowt this one?"

Pan looked it over and frowned. "We have seen that one, like, a miwwion times! Wet's watch somefing we haven't seen in a while."

"No girly movies! Let's watch something cool!" Goten sat his food on the coffee table and ran over to the girls. "What all is in here? Oh, let's watch Space Jam!"

Bra scrunched her face up in disgust. "Ew, no! I wanna watch The Wittle Mermaid!"

Pan disputed again. "No way! That's way too girwy! Wet's watch Who Fwamed Roger Wabbit!" She faintly heard Trunks second her opinion in the background. "Even Twunks wants to too! What abouwt you, Gowten?"

Goten nodded his head in agreement. "I guess, it's not as good as Space Jam, but it's better than The Little Mermaid." He made his way back over to the table to dig into the snacks, disappointment already leaving his mind.

Bra stuck out her tongue and followed him, giving into them. She grabbed the box of crackers and sat in the middle of the sleeping bags.

"Hey, you're in my spot, that's my bag!" Goten moved to stand next to her.

"Sow? You can have it back when we go to sweep! I wanna sit here next to Pan for wight now!"

Goten sighed and sat down next to her. "Fine. Give me some crackers." He shoved his hand in the box.

Pan turned to Trunks, who was sitting in his respective place, on top of his own sleeping bag. "Can you hewlp me put in the movie, Twunks?"

He put down the bag of marshmallows and stood up. "Sure thing, Panny." Sometimes he forgot how small she was. The VCR was on a shelf within the entertainment center and she was too small to be able to reach it. He realized that if she knew how to fly, she could hover and do it by herself. He sighed, hopefully one day soon.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around her upper legs and stood back up, bringing her with him. "Alright. Just hit that button right there to turn it on." She poked one small finger out from her fist to lightly press the button, the VCR whined as it came to life. "Now just slide the movie in with that part that flips up first and the title to where you can read it." She slowly positioned the tape like he told her to. She turned her head to look back at him. "Wike this?" He nodded. "Yup, just like that." She pushed the tape in and listened to the VCR prepare to play it. Trunks slowly returned her to the ground.

She turned around and gave him a million watt smile. "Thanks, Twunks!" She hugged his legs tightly for a second and then half skipped, half jogged to her sleeping bag. He smiled and followed after her, wanting to get comfortable before the movie started.

….

It was ten o'clock before Bulma came down to see if the kids were still up. She quietly climbed down the stairs. As she neared the room, she could hear static on the television. Either they were asleep or they were ignoring the noise completely. She entered the room, but couldn't see much, the couch was blocking the view of their sleeping bags. As she moved to look over the couch, her heart melted at the sight before her.

Trunks was lying on his back, his arms splayed out above his head, bent at the elbows. Pan had rolled over on top of his left arm, her face smooshed into his upper arm as she slept on her stomach with her left hand gripping his shirt. Bra was cuddled up to Pan, lying in her side with her head right by hers, her hand holding onto Pan's right hand. Goten, liked Trunks, was lying on his back, but with his hand tangled in Bra's nightgown and his legs on top of hers.

This was definitely the time for a picture. She quickly moved over to the shelf where she kept her camera, wanting to take the picture before anyone moved. She turned the camera on and quickly took a few pictures from different angles, just to be sure. She returned the camera to its original position and gazed upon the scene before her. These kids were just too sweet. How many kids did you see get along this well? Especially this young and when two of them were brother and sister. She sighed. These children had made her the happiest she had ever been. Sure, Pan and Goten were not hers, but they made her children happy. She loved the way Trunks' eyes would light up when she told him Goten or Pan was coming over and Bra was always excited to see Pan. As far as she was concerned, they were hers through spirit, not blood. She already did and always would consider them family.

She jumped a little when Trunks made a slight sound in his sleep. She watched as he started moving around a little, trying to get comfortable. He reached out subconsciously, feeling for the source of weight on his other arm. Upon finding it, he moved closer towards it. Rolling over onto his left side he nudged his way over to Pan, nuzzling he head into hers and bringing his right arm to rest across her back.

Definitely time for one more picture before she headed up to bed.

….

Goten always was a gluttonous sort. So much so, that it often lead to trouble for him.

So when he was lightly jabbing Bra in the face to wake her up, it was no surprise that she groggily turned over and slapped his little nine-year old face. At the same time, she rolled off of Pan's left side to roll over on his right side, hand remaining on top of his still slightly stinging face. Her other hand still remained in Pan's, as it always did when they slept together. Goten groaned.

"Bra, get offfffffffffff." He whined.

Her only response was a deep breath mixed with a sigh, her hand warm from his breath running against it.

"_Braaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Come on, get off! I'm hungry!"

She mumbled something intelligible into his shoulder, still not moving. He leaned his ear closer to her face.

"What?"

She repeated the noise, but he still couldn't hear what the little demon depriving him of food was saying.

"Bra, I can't hear you, you're talking into my shoulder!" He shook his shoulder, jostling her head.

She groggily shot her head up, shoving her face close to his. "I said I don't wanna get up untiwl Pan gets up!" She semi-screamed in his face.

Goten looked over at Pan, amazed that she was still asleep after Bra's outburst. Trunks was already beginning to stir, opening his eyes to look down at the girl he was cuddled up to. He looked down at the spot under her mouth where she had been drooling, right above his elbow, and cringed.

"Ew. Gross." He used his other arm to place his hand under her head and hold it while he moved his arm out from under it and gently laid it back down. He looked over at Bra and Goten as he wiped the saliva on his blanket.

"Why are you guys so loud? It's too early to get up. Go back to sleep."

Goten frowned. "But I'm hung-" his stomach started rumbling, interrupting his speech and finishing it for him. He smiled up at him sheepishly. "Please?"

Bra backed away from Goten and curled up next to Pan once more, giving Goten a half-hearted glare. Trunks looked down at the girls and sighed. "Fine, but don't be loud, you'll wake them up."

Goten fist-pumped in a small victory celebration and raced off into the kitchen. Trunks returned to his position next to Pan, scooting close to her, but not really touching her, and drifted off to sleep once more.

It was a few hours later when Pan woke up, the sun coming through the large living room window. She nuzzled her face further into her pillow, letting out a groan as she wished she could go back to sleep. After lying there for a few more minutes she decided to get up, sleep wasn't returning to her. She pushed Trunks' arm off of her- It was pretty heavy for a ten year old's arm- and unlaced her fingers with Bra's. She stood up and groggily walked in the direction of the kitchen, intent on getting some Lucky Charms before the boys did.

She softly padded into the kitchen and rubbed her eye. Upon hearing the noise, Vegeta looked up from his plate at the little girl.

"What are you doing up, brat?"

"I wowke up, Veggie." She finished rubbing her eyes and looked up at him, her big brown eyes silently asking for breakfast.

He growled. "Can't you wait until I'm done? Then I'll get you a bowl of cereal or something." He shoved another fork full of ham and eggs into his mouth and watched as she shuffled over to his chair.

She just barely stood as tall as his lap in the chair he was sitting in. Raising her hand, she grabbed a handful of his pants and rested her chin on his thigh, staring up at him.

"But I'm hungwy now!" She scrunched her face up and started to form little tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of god…" Vegeta groaned and muttered curses under his breath as he set his fork down. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "Ham and ewggs." She had completely forgot about those Lucky Charms she had set out for in the first place.

Vegeta scowled down at her. "This is all we had left here on my plate. Try again, brat."

She frowned. "I want ham and ewggs! Wet me have some of yours!" She reached her hand up as if she was going to somehow reach the fork and get them herself.

Vegeta went back to muttering curses again. Something about brats and accidentally locking them in the playroom during mealtimes. He looked down at her and instantly felt himself melt, unable to resist those big brown eyes. He picked her up by her underarms and set her on his lap. She squealed with happiness and reached for the fork. She stabbed a piece of ham and popped it in her mouth.

Vegeta watched as she ate and used the back of his hand to rub away the juice from the ham as it ran out of her mouth. He held onto her little torso as he sat there and watched her eat the remainder of his breakfast. _'Why… WHY can't I resist these little brats? When did I become so… so soft? A pushover!'_ He sighed and figured he could just blame it on his age. _'Good enough.'_

…

It was later that day before Goten and Pan left. Goten had school the next day and Pan had preschool to attend. Bulma had packed all of their things and capsulated it for them, making sure they had everything their parents had left for them.

"Alright you two, be careful. Be sure you tell your moms to call me when you get home so I know nothing happened to you, okay?" She handed the capsule to Goten.

"Yes Miss Bulma." He placed the capsule in his pocket and turned to Pan. "Ready to go Panny?"

"Yeah, I gwuess sow." She turned back to Bra. They put their little arms around each other, sharing a small embrace. "Don't wowwy, Bra. We are gonna hang ouwt next week too!"

Bra let a huge childish grin cross her face. "Awright!" Bulma smiled at the heartwarming scene before her.

Pan turned her attention to Trunks. She ran over and jumped in the air to hug him. He caught her and brought her to his chest, pushing her little head under his. "I'll see you next week, Panny!"

"Awright, Twunks." She smiled and moved to get down.

Bulma intervened. "Don't forget to give her a little kiss goodbye, Trunks!" She smiled at the young love before her.

"I never do, mom." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Pan's cheek before setting her on the ground. She ran over to Goten and let him pick her up. "See you guwys water!" Goten turned to wave before taking off into the sky, leaving the three standing in the yard waving to their retreating forms.

Trunks and Bra sighed, sad to see their friends go.

Bulma giggled. "Don't worry you two, they'll be back before you know it, and next week it will be good swimming weather!"

The two kids smiled at each other and took off across the yard towards the pool, curious to see how warm it was.

Bulma smiled at their childlike innocence, wishing they would always stay that way.

…

Alright, there you have it, chapter one.

Let me know what you think, reviews are, once again, always appreciated!

I feel like there are not a lot of stories on here about the kids when they were younger, so I figured I could add a few to the small pile.

The final chapter for "Never Had A Friend Like Me" is on its way, should be here soon.

-Santeria Sienna


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Halloween

AN: Hey all! I'm back again with another random one-shot of a day in the lives of our favorite Z gang children and their families! This one is Halloween themed (of course) and will hopefully make your Halloween and fall season a little more special. The inspiration for this one-shot is the infamous song "This Is Halloween" by Danny Elfman (basically the theme from "The Nightmare Before Christmas"). Once again, YouTube that shiz if you have not heard the song, although I am sure most of you have. So sit back and enjoy and I hope everyone has an awesome Halloween filled with fun and frights!

I also want to thank everyone for the reviews for the previous one-shot, I am glad that you all enjoyed it and were satisfied. I was trying to obtain a very high level of fluff and cuteness and it seems that I achieved it! Let me know what you think of this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or GT, nor do I own "This Is Halloween" by Danny Elfman.

_"Boys and girls of every age,_

_wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_This, our town of Halloween."_

...

The morning sun was beginning to peep through the windows as Pan rolled over in her bed, pulling her blue and green polka dotted comforter tighter around her body. The fall weather brought a light chill to the air, causing her to snuggle even further into the bed. Her window had been left open to allow the cool breeze to flow into her room during the night, which in turn allowed her to sleep better. She let out a small sigh of contentment as she became more comfortable, a small smile adorning her young face.

As the sleep left her mind, she began to realize just what day it was. She smiled as she realized that it was Halloween, her favorite day of the year. Luckily, the holiday had fallen on a Saturday, which meant a longer time to "trick or treat" and more time to play at home after the candy quest was done. She already knew the plans for the evening. Her parents, as well as the Briefs and Chestnuts were going to an all-night Halloween party, which meant that Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Marron were all going to be staying at Chi Chi's for the night. Excitement began to build in her as she thought of all the fun they were going to have staying up watching scary movies, eating candy, and telling ghost stories.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice a certain familiar ki approaching her window before it was too late. She was suddenly smooshed into the mattress by a greater weight, a pillow softly smacking the back of her head. She let out a slight squeal at the intrusion.

"Wake up, Panny, it's Halloween!" The voice giggled.

She giggled back and blindly tried to grab the pillow that was assaulting her head. Her face was shoved in her pillow with the assaulter lying on her back. After a few tries, she gave up, knowing that her fight was pointless. She continued to giggle and waited for the beating to end.

"Come on, Pan. Seriously, get up! There is so much to do before tonight!"

"I would if you weren't sitting on me!" was her muffled reply.

"What was that? I'm not quite sure I heard you."

"Trunks, get off me!" She huffed.

Trunks laughed and rolled off of her, allowing Pan to lift her face off her pillow and face her attacker. He was lying back onto her bed, head turned towards her, a smirk plastered on his pre-teen face. His lavender hair was falling messily into his eyes as he stared her down. She stared right back in hopes of intimidating him.

"Panny, give up. You can't win this. I'm twelve, you're only six. I am just always gonna be better than you at everything." His smirk grew as he saw the anger grow in her face.

"You just wait, when I turn twelve, I'm gonna beat you up so bad!" She pushed herself up, standing over him on the bed with her hands on her hips. Her shirt was rumpled, the ghosts and pumpkins twisting into odd shapes, her shorts were not in much better condition. She flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder in annoyance. She noticed he hadn't taken the time to change before flying over, his gym shorts and Capsule Corp. shirt he had slept in were in the same condition as hers.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her down to him.

"Awwww, Panny. You know I love you." He pulled her into a hug as she pretended to struggle to get away. After a few minutes of rough-housing that resulted in the blankets falling to the floor, pillows being thrown around the room and half of her books falling off her desk, she gave in and laid her head on his collarbone as he held her to him while lying on his back.

They heard a knock on the door, following a head that belonged to Videl pop in the door.

"I thought I heard your voice, Trunks. I didn't know you were coming over so early, but good morning anyway." She smiled at the boy and looked to her little girl still tangled in his arms.

"Better get up and get a move on sweetie, we have lots of fun stuff to do today." She turned to leave, moving to close the door before she turned around and scolded the two youngsters.

"Next time, try to keep the casualties to a minimum. You kids are lucky you didn't break anything in here with those pillows."

Pan and Trunks smiled sheepishly, noticing the jovial tone she scolded them with.

"Sorry, mama." Pan pushed off of Trunks, letting his arms fall from around her. She jumped off the bed and skipped over to her mother, enveloping her in a hug.

"Sorry Mama V." Trunks echoed. He raised himself into a sitting position, staying put on the bed.

Pan looked up at her mother with her big dark brown eyes. "Are we going to make cookies to take to Grandma's tonight?"

Videl picked up one of her daughter's pigtails in her hand. "If you get up and get a move on, as soon as you get your little booty down to the kitchen, we will start." She tickled Pan's nose with the end of the pigtail. Pan wiggled her nose and let out a childish giggle before moving backwards out of her mother's reach.

"Alright, Mama, I'll be down in a few."

"Okay, sweetie." Videl left the room, closing the door behind her.

Pan turned back to Trunks, picked up one of the stealth bomber pillows, and chucked it at him. The hit was so soft, Trunks barely registered the sensation. He grinned at her.

"Weak, Panny. Weak!"

Pan frowned at him, her hands once again finding her hips. "I'll show you weak. Now get out of my room so I can do fun stuff with my Mama. I am spending all night with you."

Trunks slid off the bed and headed towards the window. "Alright, Pan. Me and Bra and Marron will be back here for you and Goten at five o'clock, so you'd better be ready!"

"We willlllllllll." Pan whined. "Now gooooooooo!"

Trunks jumped out and hovered in front of her window. "Okay, okay, okay. See you later Sweets." He winked and flew off.

Pan turned and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Stupid boys..."

...

Pan licked the icing off her fingers, letting out a small sound of appreciation at the sweet tasting concoction. Her cookies had turned out great, with the help of her mother and father of course. The finished product was three baking sheets full of multicolored iced and candied pumpkins, ghosts, witches, cats, and bats. She giggled at her father as he too licked the left over icing off himself, trying to reach his tongue up to his nose to get the patch of sugar Videl had smeared into his face.

They had spent the afternoon baking and watching Halloween cartoons and specials on the television. Five o'clock was approaching fast and Pan was more than excited to get into her costume. She jumped down off the stool, looking back at her mother.

"Come on, Mama! Help me get dressed in my costume before everyone gets here!" She didn't wait for her mother to reply and instead took to the air to go back upstairs to her room.

Gohan looked down at Videl, pulling her into a loving embrace. "Have I ever told you how beautiful our daughter is?"

She smiled back up at him with her crystal blue eyes. "You remind me every day." She looped her arms around his waist.

"She's beautiful just like her mother. I'm thankful every day that you gave her to me." He kissed her lovingly on her pouty lips.

She sighed a sigh of total contentment. "You're most welcome."

"MAMA! I'M READY FOR YOU TO DO MY HAIR!"

Videl laughed softly and released her husband and headed upstairs.

She walked into Pan's room to see her sitting in her white desk chair clothed in her Cleopatra costume with her hair still in a mess from that morning and the day's activities. She bent over to pull on her gold colored sandals.

"Doing alright, honey?" Videl asked as she searched for Pan's hairbrush.

"Yeah, I got it!" She returned to her sitting position and waited for her hair to be done.

Videl brushed her hair out of the pigtails and her bangs down into her face, giving her the stereotypical Egyptian royalty hairstyle. She placed the golden headband around the top of her head and pushed her hair over her shoulders. The darkness of her hair contrasted the white, blue, and gold of her outfit, but seemed almost to be made for the little six year old.

She opened the package of costume make up and took out the black crayon. She carefully drew a black line on each of Pan's eyelids and extended the lines out straight and drew a skinnier line under the first to give a wing-like effect. Finally she put some red kid's lipstick on her pouty lips that she had indeed inherited from her mother. Videl smirked at the thought.

"Alright, Pan. You're all ready to go."

She turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes beamed when she saw how cool her costume made her look.

"Thanks, mama!"

Both girls heard the front door open and loudly close, the voice of Goten making its way up the stairs. Pan ran towards her bedroom door, her footsteps joining her uncle's.

"Pan, are you ready?" Her uncle shouted down the hallway.

"Yeah! Come in here and look!" She popped her head out the door and watched him run towards her.

She giggled when she saw his costume. He had decided to go as a giant whoopee cushion, much to Chi Chi's disapproval. She was still sometimes amazed at how much he and his father were alike. Pan thought it was great and she knew the other Z kids, with the exception of Bra, would like it as well.

Videl smiled. "Well don't you look dashing? All the girls are just going to love that costume."

Goten frowned and stuck his tongue out. "Girls are grody!"

Pan looked indignant. "Hey! Except for me!"

"No, you are grody too, I just have to put up with it because you are my niece." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"That is sooooo not true, Goten! You take that back!"

"Make me!"

She huffed and lunged at him, ready to take him down. In mid swing she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing who it was, she forgot all about the impending scuffle and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Wait up, Pan!"

"You snooze you lose, Goten!"

She reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the handle to the front door, swinging it open to face her friends.

"Hey Cleopatra, what's shakin'?" Trunks beamed down at her, his Indiana Jones hat casting a shadow across his face.

Before Pan could answer, Trunks was pushed out of the way by the Bra who squealed when she saw Pan's getup.

"Oh my gosh, Pan! I love your costume. Of course, it's not as pretty as mine, but it is still pretty!"

Bra giggled as she hopped over to Pan's side, her butterfly antennas bouncing along the way. She made sure not to get too close to her, lest she crush her yellow, red, and black butterfly wings attached to the back of her black leotard. Her tutu matched her wings and her black ballet slippers completed her outfit. Bulma had added glitter to her face to make her that much more magnificent. Pan thought she looked amazing.

Marron stepped into the house soon after Bra. She looked like she popped straight out of the seventies. Her white, knee length go-go boots stood out against her neon tie-dye dress and bright pink head band adorning her light blonde hair. She threw her own compliment about Pan's costume into the mix.

"It's so cute Panny!"

Before more could be said, Videl made her way down the stairs, interrupting the children's conversation.

"You all look so adorable! Line up in front of the fireplace so I can get some pictures before you leave!"

She shuffled into the kitchen to get her camera while the kids moved over to the designated spot, the boys on the outside and the three girls in the middle. Videl returned and smiled in approval.

"Perfect. Now smile on the count of three."

She snapped a few pictures, just to be sure everyone looked okay, even opting for a goofy picture at the end. Bra turned and grabbed Goten's hair as he crossed his eyes and pretended to lick Marron's face, leaving Trunks to pick Pan up and flip her upside down in the air with her legs over his shoulder as she giggled at Goten's face.

They quickly righted themselves and grabbed their bags to hold their candy as they rushed to the front door.

"You kids be careful now, and when you are done, head over to Chi Chi's house. She is making you guys more treats. Be sure to BEHAVE for her tonight as well!"

Pan ran to hug her mother goodbye. "We will, mama. Don't worry!"

They all mumbled their agreement as they shuffled out the door, eager to collect their candy.

Videl shut the door, turning around to meet her husband.

"You ready to go?"

She smiled as she thought about the fun they were going to have at the party tonight.

….

An hour later, the kids' bags were more than half full of all kinds of treats and sweets. They had run from street to street at a quick pace, eager to get the candy and make it home in time to catch all the Halloween movies that were being aired later that evening. Bra had complained about her feet hurting and was now riding on Goten's back as they continued the hunt. Marron was attached to his right hand as he held up Bra with his left. Pan and Trunks ran ahead of the group, not wanting to be slowed down. There were lots of other children running around in all different kinds of costumes, some more creative than others. Pan was so mesmerized that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ended up slamming into someone causing her to drop her bag, her candy spilling out in the process.

She frowned at her now spilled candy and looked up at whoever she had run into. It was a boy, about fourteen or fifteen years old with blonde hair and brown eyes, his braces and bad acne putting a damper on his already unfortunate face. He sneered down at her as if she were dirt.

"Why don't you watch where you are going little girl?" He said as he kicked her bag of candy, causing more to fall out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"I was just wah wah wah. No excuses, stupid little girl. You're not sorry. Yet." He smiled maliciously down at her.

Goten and the girls had stopped moving and were closely watching the scene. Upon hearing the last sentence out of the kid's mouth, Goten let go of Maron's hand and placed Bra on the ground, getting ready to move forward and defend his niece.

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and met the kid's face. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident. Let me clean up my candy or else." She stood up, trying to look intimidating, but he still towered over her.

"You should watch who you are talking to like that, bitch. You're small change, a stupid little girl."

The kid felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to be met with a fist, the force throwing him backwards onto his butt in the middle of the crowded street. Everyone around them had stopped moving, watching the scene unfolding before them. The kid raised a hand to his now bleeding nose, seeing red and preparing to get back up and pound whoever dared to hit him. He was met with the face of an angry twelve year old, lavender haired boy.

"Don't ever call her that again. You'll regret it." Trunks yelled to the kid. He bent down and picked Pan up, balancing her weight against his hip. By now, Goten and the girls and made their way to them and were picking her bag and candy up off the ground. Goten stood beside Trunks with the same look of anger on his face, placing Pan in between the two.

The kid stood up and yelled back. "Oh yeah, like you two could take me. You're just stupid little kids. You only got that shot in because you took me by surprise. I'm ready this time. Let's go!"

Trunks tightened his grip on Pan as Goten stepped out into the street. Bra and Marron huddled against Trunks' other side to watch the fight that they knew would not last very long.

Less than two minutes later, the kid was on the ground, flat on his back and bleeding. He whined like a little girl as Goten made his way back to the sidewalk.

"Serves you right. Don't ever mess with my niece ever again!" He smiled at his friends. "Come on guys, we gotta hurry otherwise we are gonna miss the start of the movies!"

They hurried down the sidewalk. Marron, as an afterthought, turned around and ran back to the kid in the street, smacking him with her candy bag before running back and placing Pan's bag back in her possession. Pan and Bra giggled as the boys just smirked.

"You can put me down now Trunks. I'm fine." Pan began to squirm in his grip.

"I know you are fine. But I want to carry you. To make up for that jerk trying to ruin the night." He turned and smiled at her, leaning his face in so his nose brushed hers as he smiled mischievously. "And you're gonna like it!"

Pan rolled her eyes, but still let out a small giggle and stopped squirming.

Bra and Marron grabbed onto Goten. "Carry us! Carry us!"

Goten sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked up the girls and placed them on each side of them.

"Happy now?"

"Yes!" They both replied and leaned in, placing a kiss on either side of his face.

"You're lucky I like the both of you…" He grumbled as they began their walk home.

…...

Candy was strewn across the floor, bowls of popcorn sat on the coffee table as well as cups of juice and soda and plates with a few cookies still left on them. The kids were sorting through their candy as the Halloween cartoons continued to play in the background. They separated the candy into two piles, stuff they wanted and stuff they didn't want. They began trading candy for candy, what one didn't like, someone else did. Marron popped a Tootsie Roll in her mouth and smiled.

"We did really good this year, you guys! I can't wait until next year!"

Goten looked up at her. "Well next year it is going to just be you, Bra, and Pan. Me and Trunks are going to be too old!"

Bra's jaw dropped open, allowing her lollipop to fall out of her mouth and onto the wood floor. "What? When did you guys decide this?"

Goten began unwrapping another candy. "Well, next year Trunks will be thirteen and I'll be twelve. And Marron will be nine, you'll be eight, and Pan will be seven. You guys are still young enough, but me and Trunks will be too old."

Pan spoke up. "But Trunks is twelve now and he went this year!" She picked up a Twizzler and threw it at his face, smiling when it made contact with his nose.

Goten rubbed his nose. "That's different."

Marron scoffed. "How so?"

"It just is."

Trunks looked at Marron and Bra. "We will still walk around with you guys, but we aren't dressing up or collecting candy. We will be there to make sure nothing happens to you. Like what happened tonight."

Pan furrowed her eyebrows. "I could've took care of that myself."

Trunks smirked down at her. "Suuuuuure, you could've. Right."

Bra grabbed a handful of candy and smacked Trunks in the face with it. "She could've! Pan is stronger than that stupid boy!"

Trunks picked a jawbreaker out of his hair. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I was just playing around, Bra. Jeez."

Marron stared as he pulled the remainder of the candy out of his hair. "Serves you right."

Trunks made a face and turned away from her, intent on enjoying his candy in peace.

Marron and Bra continued to rummage through their candy. Pan, already bored with the candy, stood up and walked over to the coffee table, snagging a cookie and sip of her juice. She felt herself being lifted up, the familiar smell of her uncle making its way to her nose. They headed over to the couch and he lied back, placing her on his chest and stomach so they could continue to watch the shows in peace. She giggled when the witch confronted Tom for stealing her broom and pushed herself in between Goten and the couch, already calming down from the night's activities.

Soon, Marron and Bra joined them, Marron on Goten's other side and Bra pushing Pan further to the side to lay on the eleven year old's chest, leaving Trunks all alone in the floor. Goten squirmed a little under all the girls' weight.

"You guys are going to suffocate me!"

Bra fisted his undershirt he had been wearing under his costume in her hand. "Don't be a drama queen, Goten. We are keeping you warm!"

Marron pushed her cheek against his. "Duh!"

Goten cringed at all the fluffiness coming from the girls. He liked them, but this was just too much. "Trunks, help me out over here!"

Trunks turned around and laughed. "I don't know. You look pretty comfy there with all those cootie covered girls on you."

Bra turned and looked her brother with disdain. "Shut up, Trunks. You're just jealous!"

Trunks made a face. "Yeah, sure. Jealous. That's it."

Goten continued to look at him in frustration. Trunks sighed and picked himself up off the floor. He walked around to the back of the couch and leaned over. Pan turned and looked up at him, a smile breaching her face. Trunks smirked back and put his hands under her armpits, lifting her up and away from the couch and up against himself. Bra immediately took her place, grudgingly allowing Goten more breathing room. Trunks walked over to the other couch and plopped down with Pan still in his arms. He lied back, centering Pan on his chest and pulled a blanket over them both. Pan tangled one hand in his shirt and placed the other up by his shoulder, sighing in contentment as she moved closer to him. Trunks wrapped his arms and around her and focused his attention on the television, occasionally noting the slow in Pan's breathing, indicating she was falling asleep. He looked over and saw that Goten and the other girls were falling asleep as well. They all were worn out from the evening's activities. He moved to turn off the television but decided against it, settling for just falling asleep with it on. Chi chi would get it later. He pulled Pan closer against him and settled into the couch further, letting his eyes slowly close.

'_So much for late night ghost stories.'_ He thought as he drifted off into slumber.

...

Reviews are appreciated!

Until next time,

-Santeria Sienna


End file.
